The invention pertains to grid for suspended ceiling construction and, in particular, to an improved end connection for such grid.
Suspended ceilings are typically provided with a supporting grid work of main runners and cross runners. Ordinarily, the runners have the form of an inverted "T" and are thus called main tees and cross tees. Conventionally, a cross runner end connects at a hole or slot in the main runner with the main runner and, in tandem, with another cross runner end. The holes are located with a regular spacing along the length of the main runner establishing the pattern of the grid, i.e. the center-to-center spacing of the cross runners. The great majority of connections in the construction of a ceiling grid are of the cross runner end type.
Primary factors in the commercial acceptance of a cross runner connector are the ease with which it can be reliably interconnected and, to a lesser but important extent, the ease by which it can be disconnected. A variety of end connector designs have been proposed to the industry to facilitate the original erection of a grid and its potential removal for various purposes such as the correction of errors, last minute architectural changes, and access for later installed equipment including plumbing, heating, air conditioning, wiring and the like. Examples of prior art connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,563, 4,611,453 and 4,779,394.